


[Art] Vice-Admiral Castiel

by justira



Category: One Piece, Supernatural
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: Castiel before he deserts the Marines.





	[Art] Vice-Admiral Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> Over on tumblr I [got this crossover in my head](http://justira.tumblr.com/tagged/super-one-piece) that I may eventually write. The idea is, Cas was once a Vice-Admiral, and then later deserts and joins Dean and Sam's pirate crew.
> 
> I had fun making his vice-admiral's coat resemble both his original-canon trench coat and also a pair of wings.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
